


In Our Hearts We Found Gold

by BlueRam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst from Victor's memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, emotional hurt from Victor's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Victor, promise me something. Promise that you’ll always follow your heart and your dreams.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI**

  _He…_

_He wasn’t always alone._

_That…that is the truth, and not just as he knew it. He had a mother, she was so beautiful, with long ebony hair and piercing blue eyes. She didn’t much smile, mouth always set in a thin line as she would neatly straighten her suite in the mirror like clockwork. She was all business and drive, straight logic and realism…fairytales she was never fond of. She hated that such things would fool people to think the world was more than it truly was. She had a clear vision…but she was blind. She saw what she wished to see, and believed the truth that she acknowledged, there was no room for anything else that could counter her claims._

_It made it odd that she would have married the man that she had. His father…was starkly different. Where his mother was the darkness of the world, set and unyielding…his father was the looming light that touched every crevice and corner. He was a dreamer that greeted the world with innocent eyes, though he was never naïve. A conundrum maybe…or perhaps it was not. Alexie Nikiforov, his father, a man with flowing silver hair and bright grey eyes. A man who even in the worst of times would smile, encourage you to live your life to the fullest, no matter what the world had to say. The man that taught him that if there was a crack in his portrait he shouldn’t be afraid of the new imperfection. The imperfection, was just another beauty to be admired, another dream that could and would be fulfilled._

_He wasn’t always alone…until things suddenly began to change. His mother, precious mother grew weary, frustrated. She wasn’t where she wanted to be in life, her marriage wasn’t what she had envisioned…planned so intricately. At her age she saw herself as the next chief financial officer of her company, she was well on her way even. She saw her husband as a man that would climb the corporate ladders, he had the talent, the intellect, the skill! She saw them following in the footsteps of her successful parents before her, the power couple of the century. She had a vision…but that vision steadily became dark._

_Alexie Nikiforov was gifted in business, would have been great, more than great. Yes, he would have succeeded, if not for the fact that business was never his drive, never his dream. His heart sang to the tune of a skilled musician, delicate fingers thrumming the chords of a piano that would forever haunt their waking dreams._

_He wasn’t always alone…until she changed._

_His mother Anna, grew to resent her husband. He wasn’t what she had expected, the man drowned himself in useless dreams, pursuing music as if it would get him anywhere. He fooled himself to believe that there was more to the world than what it was. She hated it…she hated it more when she watched her beautiful son, her beautiful Victor get lost in dreams and fairytales as well. He was only three when the wonder of snow and ice set him onto to the path that would become his dream._

_His father indulged him, even as he himself stumbled over the ice, a disaster of long limbs as he plummeted to the ground. Little Victor would laugh, blue eyes alight with joy, and Alexei Nikiforov would grin sheepishly a simple question as he barely caught another slip standing up._

_“You like that huh? I’m not too fond of the ice myself, but if you like it…” That would be that, the man would hold his son’s hand as they gently skated across ice, awkward stumbles and innocent peals of laughter that lightened the hearts of so many who watched on._

_His mother watched on, her frown deepening for every cheer the man would give and round of applause. She had had enough when her husband caved to her son’s pleas and signed him up for official lessons._

_“It’s what he wants Anna!” Alexei shouted, grey eyes filled with so much anger and disappointment. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice, ever be anything but calm and it was all to defend his son’s dream. Victor, he had a gift, but separate from that he loved the ice…it was like his second home…or maybe his only home. Victor cowered under the table, tears streaming down soft cheeks as he held onto his ice skates like a lifeline. They didn’t know he was there…they wouldn’t have as he had been playing hide and go seek with his new friend and no one else could see. His Mother had been angry when he introduced them, she told him to stop being foolish. His father though, his father went down on one knee and proceeded to introduce himself…even if he was introducing himself to the wall and not his friend that was right beside him._

_“He’s four years old! He doesn’t know what the hell he wants! This is all you, Alexei!” Anna screamed, chest heaving with anger as she loomed over her husband. Loomed, even though she was shorter than him._

_“Have you seen him, Anna?! Have you seen how happy it makes him, why would you want to take this away from hi—”_

_“Because he’ll be useless just like you!” She screamed, face red and eye wild with anger. Alexei froze, hands still at his sides as he stared on in shock, sad realization. Under that table Victor sobbed, small cries that tore at his father’s heart, tore at his heart because he had hadn’t been quick enough to protect his child. He hadn’t been able to shield him from this part of his mother…had to witness for the first time one of their many fights._

_He wasn’t always alone…until she left. Anna had divorced her husband years after, she filed for full custody but was denied. In an odd twist of fate, her less successful ex-husband, the one whom she viewed useless because of his perusal of a musical career was granted full custody. She had unlimited visitation rights, a plea from Alexei lips as he held on tight to his son who refused in that moment to look at his mother. Unaware of her sad eyes…regret maybe, no…it wasn’t regret, Alexei knew not what he saw._

_Years went by and Victor grew, he was a happy child, truly happy. His father was with him every step of the way and he with his father every step of the way. They fueled each other, and soon Victor began to make great strides on the ice, he would be ready for competition one day, and this Alexie knew. If it was Victor’s dream, then he would do all he could, sacrifice all he could to make it come true._

_Victor…Victor loved his father. Loved how grey eyes were always so bright, how silver hair longer than his own looked so soft, how Alexie’s smile would brighten any room. Victor loved his father, the way he played music, a song that sang to his soul. How he got lost in the world he created by strumming the keys of piano, how his foot would tap to the soft tick—tick of the antique metronome. How he would stop and let Victor climb on his lap, teach him how to play…he wasn’t much good, but his father didn’t care, he praised him anyway._

_He wasn’t always alone…until he was. Alexie had fallen terribly ill, cancer they said. It had spread too far, the final stage and no one had seen it coming, an odd twist of fate._

_There was nothing that could be done._

_His father looked so fragile in that hospital bed, machines beeping around him, and the otherwise terrible silence that threatened to consume them all in a room filled with too much white._

_White like snow…white like ice._

_He had scrambled up onto bed, beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears._

_“It’s going to be ok.” Alexie whispered, pale hand against his child’s cheek. His nails were painted black Victor noticed. His father had allowed him to do it, always indulging, always encouraging him to express himself whichever way he wanted. Victor himself had been too scared to put it on his own nails, so his father’s sufficed._

_Stood at the door was Yakov Feltsman, hat taken off and held to his chest. Alexie had hunted the man down, pleaded with him to coach his son, to help him compete like his dream always been. It didn’t take much convincing when the man had seen Victor skate himself. Now…he would not only be Victor’s coach…but his support when he ultimately…_

_“Papa, I don’t want you to go.” Victor pleaded, grip tight around his father’s trembling hand. He was afraid that if he let go, it would be the last time he would ever hold his father again._

_“Victor, promise me something. Promise that you’ll always follow your heart and your dreams. That you’ll never let anyone take that away from you…not even yourself.” Alexie was serious, tipping Victor’s chin so he could stare into blue eyes._

_Victor shook his head in denial, uncaring that he cried when Yakov still stood at the door, a deep sadness in his own eyes. He all but flung himself at his father, head tucked underneath the man’s chin._

_“Promise me, Victor.” The strength in his voice never wavered, even as his son sobbed, even as he gently held him as close as he could._

_It was time…he couldn’t explain it…it was just a feeling. A feeling that brought with it the burn of hot tears that he wouldn’t let spill. Not here…not when Victor, his precious Victor was breaking._

_“I—I promise.” Victor whispered, voice cracking as he held on tighter._

_“Gold…I’ll bring home gold, papa. I’ll wear it proud like you always taught me.” Victor sobbed. It was enough, a weight lifted only ever so slightly, for Alexie knew that same weight would now rest on this young boy’s shoulders. His son._

_“I love you, my Victor.” Alexie whispered, lights dimming, sounds muffled, his son’s desperate screams in the distance._

_He wasn’t always alone…until he was._

* * *

“Victor?” Said man startled at the sudden call of his name, hand’s tightening around a golden disk in his hand. Outside snow fell, a blanket of white, he could almost feel the chill against his skin even.

“My father…I haven’t really spoken about him have I?” Victor smiled sadly when Yuuri stood beside him, blanket thrown over his shoulders as he desperately tried to hide a shiver. The younger man didn’t speak, he realized that this was a moment…maybe something Victor needed to say. He would give his support, ignore his curiosity over the golden disk in his fiancé’s hand. Victor didn’t need questions, he needed someone to listen and he would listen.

“He was really silly, but loving and caring. He did everything for me, this one time he skipped his own promotional show because he wanted to be there for my very first official ice-skating class.” Victor held up the disk, a golden glow as the light hit the smooth surface, an elegant script sprawl across it.

“The blades of my skates are gold for a reason you know. My father loved gold, but not for the reasons many would think. It wasn’t about prestige, or gratification…he said to him... gold was like the sun. Filled with happiness and hope for better things to come.”

“Victor I…” Yuuri began softly, wrapping his hand around the man’s arm. He didn’t pull away, the opposite really, as he pulled Yuuri into his side, arm wrapping around his waist.

“He wanted me happy, that was the most important thing to him.”

“And are you…happy?” Yuuri asked cautiously, peeking through his fringe. He didn’t understand the sudden nerves, or why his heartbeat picked up.

Victor grinned as he looked into warm brown eyes, he didn’t hesitate when he gently kissed the man’s forehead.

“I told my papa I would bring home gold. Many years later…and I finally did, even if said gold is too silly to realize it.” Victor teased, laughing when Yuuri’s cheeks steadily turned red and he began to splutter.

“Victor! Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Yuuri glared halfheartedly, still very much aware of how hot his cheeks felt. He would have said something else but was cut off when Victor handed him the golden disk he had held onto so tight.

“My father composed it, gave it to Yacov and told him that I should have it when I finally found my gold. I’m going to skate to it next season.” Victor smiled, resting his head atop Yuuri’s as the man studied the writing.

_In our hearts we found gold_

“Victor…I’m sure your papa will love it.” Victor eyes widened at the words, he hadn’t said his skate was dedicated to his father. That he wanted to celebrate and show him how far he’d come. Of course…Yuuri always knew, and if a tear slid down his cheek, no one would say a word. If he held Yuuri tighter, and the man returned the same…no one had to know.

He was not always alone…until he was…until he wasn’t.

* * *

**In loving memory of my grandma that passed away last night. She taught me to be proud of my accomplishments, my gifts and even anything I produced. She was proud no matter what I had accomplished.**

**Love you always mama.**


End file.
